<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anunciação by SebastianBaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110208">Anunciação</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianBaker/pseuds/SebastianBaker'>SebastianBaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Who References, Episode: s04e08-9 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianBaker/pseuds/SebastianBaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se a 13th tivesse um minuto para rever River Song?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Doctor's Wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anunciação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Engraçado, existe uma personalidade em mim que adora escrever poemas, é uma coisa muito doida porque criei esse aqui ouvindo Alceu Valença e imaginando como seria legal se a Doutora tivesse a oportunidade de voltar para biblioteca e resgatar a River. Não como ela fez com a Clara, mas tendo somente alguns minutos com ela, a chance de conversar uma última vez depois de Darillium. Para onde elas iriam? Eu pensei que seria interessante as duas viajarem para o nordeste, numa noite quente de festejo e forró.<br/>É curtinho, mas fiz de coração e espero que possa gostar!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando todas as estrelas morrerem<br/>
As torres cantarem<br/>
A biblioteca queimar<br/>
Eu ainda terei um minuto contigo</p>
<p>Nas noites quentes de São José<br/>
No frescor das marés<br/>
Cabelos dourados ao vento<br/>
Momentos quase póstumos<br/>
Eu ainda terei um minuto contigo </p>
<p>Anunciação<br/>Um passo para sua morte<br/>Um momento de esquecimento<br/>Eu ainda te terei e por ti voltarei</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gostasse?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>